This invention relates to an automated mechanism for a mechanical toy and, more particularly, to an automated mechanism for imparting life-like movement to limbs of a mechanical toy.
Automated mechanisms have been provided for imparting movement to a mechanical toy, such as in walking dolls, moving animals, robots and the like. These mechanisms, however,do not provide a satisfactory movement to the toy limbs, such as the arms, legs, knees, and elbows, which closely simulate life-like movement. In essence, these automated toys have unrealistic and awkward movements during operation.
In addition to the awkward and unrealistic movements imparted by the conventional mechanisms for mechanical toys, these mechanisms are generally not readily adaptable for different toy applications, such as imparting movement to four-limbed mechanical toys as opposed to two-limbed mechanical toys.
There is a need for an automated mechanism which not only imparts life-like movement to limbs of a mechanical toy and which is versatile, but one which also is simple in structure and has an optimum wear life with minimum repair requirements. Conventional automated mechanisms for mechanical toys have not proven completely satisfactory with respect to these criteria.